


期望和现实

by allyStk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, not team Cap friendly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 内战后，美队及前队友粉慎。一章完。





	期望和现实

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expectations and Realities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687061) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



简单来说，某些人的期望和现实并不相符。

 

1:

-期望-

他们并不是不想告诉托尼史塔克协议议会上次开会的决定 – 只是没人愿意去和他说。

他们并不怀疑这个选择。让史蒂夫罗杰斯和他的追随者们接受某些监管自然要好过放任他们公然的疯狂。当然，协议议会用了一些技巧和欺瞒来让一切就位以及说服了媒体接受：美国队长团队，第一天就职。。。现在是时候完成最后一片拼图了。

“他们什么时候到?” 罗斯埃弗雷特问，秘书说还有十分钟。他还需要等一会儿。

他已经可以预见接下去的发展了。史塔克先生一直非常合作，也遵守着协议的各项书面要求，罗斯知道这次也会一样顺利。无论如何，这些人是他的旧队友，罗斯猜测只需要一些逻辑和理性的对话，托尼会从他这儿接手管理美队团队的成员。

他在史塔克人工智能监控的议会总机上拨打了亿万富翁留给理事会的电话，等待回复。对方一如既往很快就接了，埃弗雷特深深地吸了一口气。

“史塔克先生?” 他在人工智能给了绿灯后问道，背景的噪音告诉埃弗雷特，托尼正在工作。

“我在。我今天能怎么帮到您议员先生?” Tony的声音传了过来。

“欧，嗯。我注意到早前。。。呃，我们关于复仇者和议会的沟通上有一些误会。”埃弗雷特觉得最好把它当成一个意外，而不是一个丢到他手里的烫手山芋。

“好吧，误会在哪里？”托尼的声音听起来很轻松，埃弗雷特感觉不错。

“你知道我们那天开会了？”

“周一对吗？嗯我记得。而且我记得当时议事表上没有复仇者相关的内容。”埃弗雷特瑟缩了一下，但迅速地挽回脸面。

“是，确实不在议事日程上。是在会议上提起的话题。”托尼的回复有一丝停顿。

“议员先生。你可以解释下为何有一架未经注册的协议飞机要求着陆许可吗？我们有授权我不知道的参观行程？”

“欧，呃。。。不史塔克先生。这是我打电话给你的原因。”

“那你最好快点说，我不会准许没有预约的停靠。”

“他们预约了，我们给了他们许可。”埃弗雷特说完后，那头停顿了一下。

“我知道了。能问下是谁要过来吗？”托尼问到，埃弗雷特过了一秒回答。

“你团队的其他成员。”他说道，也听见了对方的困惑。

“我团队的其他成员？哪些人？”

“噢。。。之前被赦免的那几位。。。”埃弗雷特让他的话沉浸了一会儿。

“我知道了。”

“我们盼望您能考虑允许全体复仇者和您一起住在复仇者大厦，就像从前一样。”埃弗雷特说完后，电话那头又停顿了。

“你应该早点打电话。”

“我担保这是个不幸的忽视。”埃弗雷特迅速说道。“但是，我们觉得，整个团队如果能处在一个屋檐下是最好的。尤其对那些离家很久的人们来说。”对方停顿了下，叹了口气。

“好吧，可以。我有一个要求，以后不要再发生这样的沟通问题了？”托尼说道，埃弗雷特在那端点头，尽管对方看不见。

“当然史塔克先生。我们很感激您的理解。”

 

-现实-

“史塔克先生?” 他在人工智能给了绿灯后问道，背景的噪音告诉埃弗雷特，托尼正在工作。

“我在。我今天能怎么帮到您议员先生?” Tony的声音传了过来。

“欧，嗯。我注意到早前。。。呃，我们关于复仇者和议会的沟通上有一些误会。”埃弗雷特觉得最好把它当成一个意外，而不是一个丢到他手里的烫手山芋。

“好吧，误会在哪里？”托尼的声音听起来很轻松，埃弗雷特感觉不错。

“你知道我们那天开会了？”

“周一对吗？嗯我记得。而且我记得当时议事表上没有复仇者相关的内容。”埃弗雷特瑟缩了一下，但迅速地挽回脸面。

“是，确实不在议事日程上。是在会议上提起的话题。”托尼的回复有一丝停顿。

“议员先生。你可以解释下为何有一架未经注册的协议飞机要求着陆许可吗？我们有授权我不知道的参观行程？”

“欧，呃。。。不史塔克先生。这是我打电话给你的原因。”

“那你最好快点说，我不会准许没有预约的停靠。”

“他们预约了，我们给了他们许可。”埃弗雷特说完后，那头停顿后，托尼叹了口气。

“协议议会没有权利做这样的授权。”托尼说道，埃弗雷特停顿了一秒，感觉到了对方的推拒。

“为何。。。是的史塔克先生。确实如您所说，但我们觉得，既然那个飞机上坐着你团队的其他成员。。。” 托尼花了一点时间回复他。

“我团队的其他成员？哪些人？” 就是这个时刻。没有人想要应对的这个时刻，现在罗斯不得不咬紧牙关。他挺直肩膀，希望能够传达一种权威感，以及一个安静的“不要质疑我”的语气。

“噢。。。之前被赦免的那几位。。。”

“我知道了。”托尼冷静，有一丝冰冷的回复让埃弗雷特感觉一些补救是必要的。

“我们盼望您能考虑允许全体复仇者和您一起呆在复仇者大厦，就像从前那样。”他嘴上说的是“我们盼望”，并希望托尼没有听见的真相是“我们认为”。

“那应该是你们周一需要和我讨论的问题，或者至晚周二。”

“我知道史塔克先生，这是个不幸的忽视。”

“当然。但不幸的是，因为这个忽视，复仇者们没能参与会议，也因此不会被授权降落。飞机没有落地许可，机上的人员也没有进入建筑的许可。”埃弗雷特抬头。

“我肯定您能破例一次-”他试图说理，托尼打断了他。

“我不会。”他说道，“但是我会为我的团队预约周日的会议，我们可以到时候讨论。”

“周日？现在是周四早上，不能今天或者明天开会吗？”

“这并不是一个‘紧急’事项，所以我们会在周末开会。我相信你能理解，人们有工作，孩子们有课。”

“周六如何？”他问道。

“周六行程已经满了。”托尼轻松的说。“他们没有降落许可，我们会在周日联系你。你还有别的事我需要帮忙吗，罗斯先生？”

罗斯停下来，思考着他说什么可以让托尼改变主意，但他知道说什么也没用了。

“没有了史塔克先生。。。没别的事了。周日见。”

 

2:

-期望-

机窗外的复仇者大厦映入眼帘，史蒂夫看着其他人多少露出了放松或小欣喜的表情。

这象征着他们旅途的终点。他们回家了，他们安全了，而且很快就会团聚。

史蒂夫看着窗外的停机坪，想看看托尼会不会在那儿等着他们。没看见棕发的男人，他感觉到一丝怀念，因为托尼以前总会在神盾行动结束后在停机坪等他们，不论是在天空母舰还是在神盾总部。他会带着一些奇特的奶昔给史蒂夫和娜塔莎，还会和他们说“欢迎回来”。

史蒂夫估计托尼还需要一段时间恢复。

他扫了眼巴基，对方正皱眉看着下面的大楼。这对他来说并不是家，而是一个曾攻击过他的男人住的地方。

“一切都会好的。”史蒂夫对他说，巴基对他笑了，点点头。

飞行员徘徊了一会儿，降落了。

“欢迎回家。”史蒂夫对他们说，他们在下机时都对他微笑了。他们站在停机坪上，有一些不确定，大厦门开了，托尼向他们走来。

 

他双手插袋，头稍微有些不确定的低垂。

“嗨托尼。”史蒂夫当他走进后打招呼，托尼看了他一秒。

“嘿队长。”他说这个旧昵称的口吻里有一丝疲惫的柔软，史蒂夫感到了希望。托尼望向巴基，他又有些紧张。“巴恩斯。”

“史塔克。”巴基回答，史蒂夫已经做好准备向前一步保护他，直到托尼伸手。巴基盯了一秒，两人握手了。

“欢迎来到复仇者。”巴基给了托尼一个微笑。

“谢谢你。”他说道。托尼松手，招呼他们跟着他。

“来吧，别一直在外面站着了。”

 

-现实-

机窗外的复仇者大厦映入眼帘，史蒂夫看着其他人多少露出了放松或小欣喜的表情。

这象征着他们旅途的终点。他们回家了，他们安全了，而且很快就会团聚。

史蒂夫看着窗外的停机坪，想看看托尼会不会在那儿等着他们。没看见棕发的男人，他感觉到一丝怀念，因为托尼以前总会在神盾行动结束后在停机坪等他们，不论是在天空母舰还是在神盾总部。他会带着一些奇特的奶昔给史蒂夫和娜塔莎，还会和他们说“欢迎回来”。

史蒂夫估计托尼还需要一段时间恢复。

他扫了眼巴基，对方正皱眉看着下面的大楼。这对他来说并不是家，而是一个曾攻击过他的男人住的地方。

“一切都会好的。”史蒂夫对他说，巴基给了他一个不确定的笑容。巴基的笑容都是不确定的，好像他不确定他是不是该相信史蒂夫，史蒂夫为他最好的朋友被冬兵的碎片压抑感到痛苦。

飞行员徘徊了几分钟，史蒂夫有一丝好奇为何花了这么久，直到飞机改变航向，飞离了大厦。

“发生了什么？”山姆问。

“我们没有降落许可。我们将去第二着陆点。”飞行员回答，史蒂夫皱眉。

“这是什么意思？我确定你搞错了。把我们放下来，我们能够处理。” 飞行员好似在看白痴一样看他。

“无意冒犯。不过我绝不会在没有许可的前提下降落在任何靠近史塔克大楼的地方。如果你想找死是你的事，我可不干。” 飞机飞离了，史蒂夫看着大厦在远处越来越小。

“所以，我猜期待史塔克不会是个小心翼翼的混蛋是想太多了。”克林特哼着说，史蒂夫叹息着摇头。

“就让他这一回吧。”史蒂夫在对方过来坐下后说。试着不多想也不去咽下被托尼拒绝后恼怒的伤感。

 

3:

-期望-

起居室里充斥着老面孔和新面孔，他们都来参加托尼很多年前发起的复仇者电影之夜。

孩子们在地板上铺着睡袋和毯子，躺倒玩闹着，旺达加入了他们分享着爆米花。娜塔莎赢得了躺椅争夺战，带着致命的表情和唇边承诺痛苦的微笑。他们知道她不会真的攻击他们，但他们让她坐下了。

史蒂夫从托尼那里拿了下一碗爆米花，棕发男人拿出了最后一轮零食，开始平分。

“今晚电影是什么？”他问道，托尼越过他的肩膀，递给了巴基一些零食。

“不知道，巴基选的。” 托尼回复。“他从没选过，所以我想干嘛不从他开始？”史蒂夫微笑点头。

“那听上去很好。”是真的，一切都很完美。

 

-现实-

“我们什么时候会去大厦？”史蒂夫问，协议联络员摇头。

“由于一个忽视，复仇者们并没有收到通知你们今天会到。他们会在周日开会讨论你们回归大厦的问题。直到那时，你们会呆在这些房间里。”这是个肮脏的汽车旅馆，他们还不得不两人一间，但这儿保证有有线电视。没有电影放映，因为没人买单。

“为什么是周日？”山姆问，联络人耸肩。

“不知道。我只知道他们告诉我的信息。这是你们的房卡，请呆在这里直到我们搞清状况。”史蒂夫对他们点头，拿了房卡回到队伍里。

“好吧。。。也许电视上会放电影呢？我们就先住下？马上就会解决了。”他们气恼地同意了，挤进了一间小房间里。没有足够的空间来容纳每一个人，但他们努力适应。

但发现一些有趣的电视内容？那看上去是不可能的。

 

4:

-期望-

和队伍的会议十分顺利，所有的人就好像多年并肩作战的战友一样。他们会互相照料，然后毫不犹豫的听从史蒂夫的命令。他们像一部润滑良好的机器，不一会儿史蒂夫就觉得余下的全世界也会认识到这一点。

队长队的第一个任务是对抗一个小型的外星人侵略，“银河护卫队”在荣誉和枪声中回到了地球，两个小队合作，解决了所有问题，制服了侵略者。

托尼把他带到了新人们面前。

“嘿伙计们，好久不见。”他开着玩笑，他们对他点头，好奇的打量着陌生人。“所以呃，这些是复仇者-或者说是余下的复仇者。”托尼纠正了自己。无视了棕发男人，复仇者们上前和护卫队交谈。绿皮肤的女人和娜塔莎争斗了一秒钟，然后判断对方是值得恐惧和尊敬的。其他人也完全和队伍融合了。

 

浣熊和会说话的树枝有点奇怪，但在那个动物调侃了托尼的科技后，他们都大笑了，而托尼摇头发出了好笑的叹息，走到了史蒂夫身边。

 

-现实-

他们等了两周才有任务。一部外星飞船坠机在中央公园，所有的复仇者都出场了。在第二艘飞船在空中出现，和钢铁侠一起射击的时候他们有一阵疑惑，史蒂夫花了一会儿意识到那些是已经加入了复仇者的外星人。

战斗令人尴尬地很快结束了，史蒂夫调整着他的臂环–他仍然不适应没有他的盾牌，他猜着托尼什么时候会还给他-直到飞船落地，外星人走了出来。

托尼在他们身旁降落，收回头盔，对他们微笑，然后他们很快开始交谈。他们大笑着仿佛有着战友的情谊，托尼和说话的浣熊开始斗嘴，然后不约而同对一个满身红痕的大个子可怕的骂人的努力开怀大笑。

史蒂夫上前，尝试着忽略托尼看到他时消失的笑容。其他人似乎也注意到了，绿皮肤打量着他。

“你是谁？”她问，声音粗哑语含威胁。

“我是美国队长。”史蒂夫回答，伸出手。“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”她看着他的手，仿佛上面有毒。

“你就是史蒂夫罗杰斯？”团队里长得像人类的那个问道，史蒂夫点头。“说真的？我以为你会更。。。”他停下来找着很合适的词。“好吧，只是更多。”他背对史蒂夫，很明显觉得对方不值得他的注意力。“所以，最近怎么样？”

“还行。我们扩大了停机坪。”

“太棒了！我们终于能停在房子边上，而不是半英里外了。” 史蒂夫的其他成员们上前，看着新人们。

“嗨。”克林特说“我叫克林特。”他对他们的无视感到了一点烦躁。“嘿史塔克。”他呵斥道，打断了对话，对方抬头看着他。“你不准备给我们介绍吗？”他问道，托尼摇了摇头。

“呃。。。不。” 他回答，准备离开前对外星人们笑了。“你们走前来一趟大厦吧。幻视自从螳螂上次离开后就开始满怀诗意了。” 他放下头盔离开了，下一秒所有的视线就转向了他们。

“我只会说一次。如果你们再一次证明不值得被信任，或者你们做任何伤害我朋友的事-”绿色的生物开口了，她的声音让史蒂夫的脊梁颤抖，娜塔莎从没给他这样的感觉。“我会杀了你。”

“你在恐吓我们吗？”山姆挑衅道，他们都仿佛在看白痴一样看着他。

“你在白费时间卡魔拉。”浣熊说道。“他们明显太原始了，意识不到明确的威胁。”

“我是格鲁特。”巨大的树枝这么说，他们都好像对他的意思大笑了，转身上了飞船。

史蒂夫他们四处张望，其他复仇者都离开了。

“所以。。。回汽车旅馆？”旺达问道，他们点头。

“我猜是这样。至少目前来说。”史蒂夫说道。

 

5:

-期望-

如果你知道怎么找的话，找到托尼从来都不是难事。他通常都会出席一些媒体或者募捐活动。有时候，史蒂夫好奇他怎么能在出席这么多活动的同时，还找到时间完成其他的事务。

史蒂夫站在托尼身旁，穿着一件他不愿意知道对方花了多少钱的晚礼服。托尼带领他走向一个个小团体，介绍他给所有重要的人们认识，然后退后让史蒂夫发光。史蒂夫引导着对话，在合适的时机微笑，然后他们走向了吧台。

小型的交响乐团在表演一曲柔和的曲子，史蒂夫希望他能握着托尼的手，带他进入舞池。托尼转身，就好像他知道史蒂夫在想什么一样地轻轻的笑了，他靠近，小心翼翼地仿佛只不过是两人在进行简单的交谈。

“今晚你看起来棒极了。”史蒂夫对他的赞扬微笑。

“谢谢。”停顿了一会儿。

“我不知道我以前是不是对你说过。。。但我很高兴你回来了，队长。”史蒂夫给了他一个更加柔和的微笑。

“我也是托尼。我也是。”

 

-现实-

如果你知道怎么找的话，找到托尼从来都不是难事。他通常都会出席一些高调的活动，花很多钱的那种，让里面的每一个人都对他感恩歌颂。

史蒂夫有一些恼怒地收到了复仇者周日开了会的消息。很明显他们没有被允许进入大厦的权限-议会也没有强迫，因为大厦是史塔克的资产，他们无权下令-眼下史蒂夫和复仇者们只能无限期的呆在那个汽车旅馆里，直到“其他安排”。

领结让他的脖子很痒，但他已经很惊讶娜塔莎能在短短时间里找到这些衣服了。克林特搜索着托尼会出现的地方-一个慈善活动，史蒂夫决意要在这里和这个行踪不定的棕发男人进行一次交谈。

他本期望托尼不会这样，尽管他知道事情不会回到西伯利亚之前，但对方的行为对一个成年人来说仍然是不恰当的。

坦白讲-他猜到托尼会让他们卑躬屈膝一段时间，直到他像从前一样对他们让步，但这次感觉不一样。史蒂夫不知道哪里不对劲，但男人看向他的眼睛里有些东西就是不一样了。

他站在露台上，追寻着下面在人群之中的棕发男人。他很容易就找到了-你总是能很容易就在人群里找到托尼-他准备下楼，直到注意到某人走了过去。

是那个法师。那个奇怪的，穿着件不友好的斗篷的家伙。他穿着昂贵的礼服，貌似在对人群道歉，然后牵着托尼的手，带他离开了。托尼给了人们一个没办法的笑容，跟着男人走进了舞池，任由对方把他拉进怀里。

他们一起随着音乐舞动，脸上都是微笑。史蒂夫一下子握紧了扶手，金属的栏杆传来了扭曲的声响。

托尼侧过头接受了另一个男人的轻吻，史蒂夫全身感到了背叛。

过了一会儿，他跌跌撞撞地走出了会场，无法克制溢满全身的愤怒和不可置信。这太超过了。他已经意识到了。托尼现在已经走的太远，史蒂夫不太确定他想要拯救对方了。

他希望托尼能够尽快弄明白轻重缓急。因为史蒂夫不确定他现在会不会接受这个棕发男人回到他身边了。


End file.
